


i'll be alive next year

by leonshardt



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Established Relationship, Lunar Beasts Skins, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonshardt/pseuds/leonshardt
Summary: The beast is secured and the festival is saved. Time for a little celebration.
Relationships: Darius/Jarvan Lightshield IV
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	i'll be alive next year

The sky crackles with light and flower-burst explosions, illuminating the night air to the city below. Lanterns drift past, carried by the cool winter air. The evening’s exertions have left Darius ready to unwind; he sips his second bowl of rice liquor as his team laughs and watches Annie chase the fluffy little beast around the balcony.

Darius feels a sense of satisfaction at a job well done. The celebrations are in full swing below, and all is well tonight. There were doubts, in the beginning, of the Ox team’s ability to fulfill their duty. The elders made it no secret they thought Darius was too bullish and brash. The other members received similar skepticisms – Annie too inexperienced, Jarvan too flippant, Fiora a mere shadow of her father. 

Well, bull. They’d done alright, it turns out. Darius hopes the elders who asked to petition the Ox God felt foolish now. 

He watches as Annie catches the little beast and scoops it into her arms. Jarvan is taking selfies beside him, Alistar surveying with measured pride. Even Fiora cracks a smile. The celebrations will continue well into the night. Darius pours himself another drink, the alcohol buzzing pleasantly through his system.

Suddenly, Jarvan stiffens beside him; Darius glances over as Jarvan taps at his phone screen, eyebrows furrowing. 

“What is it?” Darius asks.

But instead of answering, Jarvan pushes away from the table, stalking off to the side of the balcony, away from the rest of the team. Darius watches him disappear around the corner, shoulders tense. He sighs, drains the rest of his drink, and follows. 

He finds Jarvan sitting on the balustrade. His phone dangles from his fingers. It’s hard to see the fireworks from this angle, but the bursts of light illuminate his face and horns in pulses. He looks stunning, even with the sour expression on his face. 

“C’mon,” Darius says, leaning against the banister next to him. “What’s wrong?”

Wordlessly, Jarvan hands him the phone. Darius takes it, flicking through the last few messages. Ah, so that’s it.

“Your old man wants you to come home, huh?”

“I’m not going back,” Jarvan says immediately, but it has the tone of someone already resigned. Someone with a lifetime of resignation. 

“‘Course not.” Darius flips the phone in his hand. “The night isn’t even over yet. What does he even want?”

Jarvan shrugs, running a hand through his hair. “The usual. Family business.”

“Philanthropy isn’t a business.”

“It is to him,” Jarvan says, and scowls. “Stop tossing around my phone like that, Darius.”

Darius pulls his hand back as Jarvan swipes at it. “Not if you’re going to spend the whole night sulking about it, princeling.”

Jarvan opens his mouth, and Darius thinks he’s going to shout at him, but he just scoffs instead. “How much did you drink?” he asks.

“I’m not _that_ drunk. I’m still faster than you.”

“You’ve never been faster than me.” That was debatable. Their personalities had clashed in the beginning, and Alistar had almost thrown them out for fighting more than once. With fisticuffs out of the question, they raced. First in the common rooms, then in the yard, then outside the Ox tower, climbing on the building. It annoyed Fiora and entertained Annie, but it eventually became a habit for settling matters. As the months passed, they raced less and less, since no one could settle on who won. 

What Darius needs now is a distraction to get Jarvan’s mind off matters. “Want your phone back?” Darius slides the device into his jacket. “I’ll see you at the top.” He hops on the balustrade, balancing precariously for a moment, and then launches himself onto the opposite roof. The architecture of Ox tower is in the traditional design, flowing lines and ornate embellishments distinguishing it from the surrounding modernity. Plenty of handholds for climbing.

Darius hears Jarvan make a disbelieving sound below, then the sound of footsteps scraping across roof tile as he follows. 

It feels good to stretch his muscles. The tower is familiar under his hands and feet, a home chosen and earned. In the back of his mind, the Ox God bellows, igniting his blood, pushing him further. Always present, ever demanding. Darius is a fast sprinter, but Jarvan is a more nimble climber. The Gods bless them in different ways. Soon they’re side by side, hauling themselves over the edge of the topmost roof to collapse on the platform. They both take a moment to catch their breaths. The golden clock circles directly above them, filling the sky and painting the roof in an otherworldly glow. Below them, the city is alive, a thousand lights in a sea of neon. 

“I beat you,” Darius says, finally.

“You had a head start,” Jarvan shot back. He rolls over, none too elegantly, to retrieve his phone. Darius catches his wrist when he slides it into his jacket.

“Hey,” Darius says quietly. “You could always come back to Noxus with me.” Their faces are close together. Jarvan blinks.

“I…”

“You don’t have to answer right now,” Darius says. “Just think about it, okay?”

Jarvan huffs out a laugh, shaking his head. A bit of tension eases from his face. He tucks his phone away. Then, abruptly, he turns and presses his mouth against Darius’. Darius makes a brief noise of surprise, then relaxes, deepening the kiss. He brings up a hand to ruffle Jarvan’s hair, running his thumb over the curling horns.

Jarvan breaks off. “You’re messing up my hair!” 

Darius rolls his eyes. He’s never met anyone so simultaneously vain, yet avoidant of his celebrity status. “No one is looking at your hair except me,” he says. He leans in for another kiss.

Jarvan smiles against him, pushing him down by the shoulder and straddling him. Darius lets out a hoarse moan as Jarvan grinds his ass down, the friction sudden and overwhelming. It’s a hell of a timing the damn princeling’s got, of all nights and places—

“Shit—” Darius hisses, fumbling with their belts and zippers. Too many layers between them. Darius finally gets Jarvan’s cock into his hand, tugging roughly as they rut against each other. Above him, Jarvan lets out a noise of pleasure. He’s grabbing Darius’ horns for leverage, which would be uncomfortable if it weren’t so damn hot, and Darius isn’t about to complain. The Ox roars in his blood, overwhelming in its power, and for a brief moment Darius imagines he can _feel_ its presence, not just in himself but also in the body currently pressed against his bare skin. Souls tied together, shared in purpose and fate. Jarvan whines, eyes wide open and glowing, and Darius knows he can feel it too.

Jarvan comes first, gasping and bucking into Darius’ grip. His cheeks are flushed, his hair a complete wreck. He’s beautiful in the halo of golden light. Darius wants to remember the way he looks forever. He follows soon after, gritting his teeth at the burst of pleasure. The Ox rumbles in satisfaction, finally sated. The fire in his blood slowly ebbs. Jarvan sprawls on top of him, boneless and breathing hard. Darius rests his hand on his back, feeling his heart beat in time with his own. 

Finally, he speaks. “Get off me. You’re heavy.”

Jarvan sits up a little, pouting. “Don’t ruin the moment, big guy.” 

Darius opens his mouth to respond, but in that moment a shrill scream wafts up from far below them. There’s a rumbling crash and a bestial roar, and several more shrieks, followed by Alistar’s distinctive bellowing.

Eyes wide, Jarvan says, “Did you put away your weapon downstairs?”

“Did _you?_ ”

Jarvan sighs and scrambles over the roof. With a grin, Darius follows. Together, they descend the tower. 

**Author's Note:**

> my last two braincells are dedicated to lunar beasts. also darius is only fast because he takes ghost. thanks for reading
> 
> you can find me on twitter @frenzycrutch.


End file.
